


Mutants And Saviors

by Devilchick12



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bird/Human Hybrids, Eventual Smut, F/M, Major Bucky/Reader Romance, Multi, Mutant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilchick12/pseuds/Devilchick12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were rescued from the lab when you were 15 and taken to live with the Avengers. You just hoped you'd get along with everybody and not have to be afraid of people anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arriving

You were sitting in a jet that belonged to Tony Stark, Aka Iron Man. You were 15 and were just picked up from a scientist's lab who had kidnapped you as a baby and was experimenting on you since then. You were a mutant. An Avian-Human hybrid, and that avian was eagle. You had large dark brown wings, but you hid them well under your shirt that they had given you. S.H.I.E.L.D had heard of what the lab you were at was doing and they put a stop to it, all of the other hybrids there had died, making you the only survivor. Tony Stark had heard of you and offered to let you live with the Avengers. You had no idea who they were and it wasn't your say anyways, it was Director Fury's. He reluctantly said yes, so here you are, on your way to New York to live in the Avengers tower. It wouldn't be so bad, would it?

The jet landed and the pilot led you out and into the tower. The secretary smiled at you and you slightly smiled back. You went into the elevator and went up the the main floor. When the doors opened, you saw Tony standing there with a red headed woman. "Hello there,sweetheart."he said. You raised an eyebrow at him as you walked out. He grabbed your hand and pulled you to the couch. The red head followed you. She laughed slightly. Tony looked at her.  
"She seems like she's going to strike you, Stark."she said. He looked at you and let go of your hand before you sat down on the couch. The woman sat next to you as Tony went to get a drink. "Hey."she nudged you slightly. You looked at her. "I'm Natasha."she said calmly.  
"I'm Experiment 972."you said. She looked at you softly. "But you can call me (y/n)."you smiled at her. She grinned and nodded. Tony came back and watched you two.  
"So, (y/n), how old are you?"she asked.  
"15."  
"If I may ask, what are you?"  
"I'm a mutant, but a more friendly word would be Human-Avian hybrid,"she nodded, "Or bird kid, that's good too."she giggled and nodded again.  
"Well, Let's go show you your room and then you can meet the rest of the gang."said Natasha looking at Tony. He stood back.  
"Why don't you show her?"he asked but it was more of a statement. She nodded and stood up, you doing the same.  
"Alright. Let's go."she said. You nodded and followed her into the elevator and the door closed behind you. You moved up to the top floor.  
"Hello Miss Romanov, Hello (y/n)."said a British voice. You held up your fist defensively.  
"Easy there."said Natasha as she put her hand on your shoulder gently. You looked at her.  
"Who was that?"you were clearly confused.  
"That was J.A.R.V.I.S. He's an AI. Tony created him."You put your fists down and relaxed but still ruffled your feathers silently.The doors soon opened and your were greeted with shiny floors and (f/c) walls. The floors reminded you of the lab but the walls were comforting. Natasha led you to the door at the end and opened it. 

There was a large (f/c) bed with a large window, a nice mirror, a nicely sized bathroom, a flat screen TV, and a black dresser. You walked towards your bed and cautiously climbed on. "The bed boards and frame are made of metal so you can jump until your heart's content."she smiled.  
"Sweet."you said and ran your (skin color) fingers on the soft bed comforter.  
"Well, I'll let you get settled in and then we can go meet everyone else."she said. You nodded at her and turned back to the bed.


	2. Meeting The Gang

Once you were done going gaga over your room, you looked back at Natasha, who was standing there silently the entire time, and you nodded at her, "I'm ready."  
"Great."she looked down at her phone and punched a few things in. "Let's go to the main floor, they should be there."you gulped nervously but nodded. She turned to the door and started walking out, you following her a little bit slowly. She walked down the halls and to the elevator, the hall way seeming so short unlike how it felt when you first arrived. She pressed the button that had a down arrow and the doors opened. You both stepped in and she pressed another button, the doors closing and the elevator shaft going down. "Don't worry so much. Everything will be fine now. I'm sure you'll like everyone, especially Bruce."She must have sensed your nervousness but that didn't stop you from giving her an odd look.  
"Why? Is he your boyfriend or something?"you asked. She scoffed.  
"No but he could be yours."You looked back towards the door.  
"I don't want a boyfriend."you grumbled. She laughed.  
"I was just kidding. He's nice and probably understands you and what you're going through. He is being chased by the government and is sorta a mutant. He's the Hulk if you didn't know, but when you're around him, call it the Other Guy."she said. You nodded, still keeping your eyes glued to the doors. "He's kinda cute and you're kinda cute. You belong together."she laughed.  
"Yeah. A real pair."you snorted.  
"Lighten up, (nickname). You're free now. You should be happy."the doors opened and you both walked out. Five heads looked up and towards you. You looked at Natasha as she walked forward, you reluctantly following. You were led to the men sitting down in the couch area. You sat down on a small chair while Natasha sat next to Clint. They all stared at you intensely.  
"Hello young lady. My name is Steve Rogers."said one of them, you looked towards him. You smiled and nodded.  
"My name is (y/n)."  
"Hey, (y/n). I'm Clint Barton also know as Hawkeye."another one of them said, chuckling. You looked at him and giggled.  
"I like hawks."you blurted out, causing everyone to laugh. Someone tapped on your shoulder. You looked over to see a long haired blonde.  
"Hello Lady (y/n)! I am Thor!"you jumped at his loud voice.  
"Nice to meet you Demi-god Thor."you joked. He smiled and went back to his drink.  
"Really guys?! You're going to drink when we have a minor here?"Natasha butted in.  
"Well at least Jack Frost isn't here."said Tony.  
"Jack Frost?"you questioned.  
"The Winter Soldier."said Natasha.  
"Hey, we need to give Bruce his turn."said Clint. Everyone looked towards the brown haired man sitting next to Natasha, almost completely unseen. You grinned at him.  
"Hello there."you greeted him.  
"Hello, (y/n). My name is Bruce Banner but you probably already know that. . . . Tony, can I go work in the lab?"he looked at Tony.  
"No and you know that she'll be here after you finish."chuckled Tony. 

Suddenly the elevator doors opened and a loud voice followed, "Hey everyone, I'm he-"the voice cut itself off and every looked at the door.  
"No! No! No!"shouted Natasha. It was Bucky. He had a confused look on his face.  
"Um-"Natasha cut him off.  
"Get out of here, Barnes. Get the fuck out of here."she growled.  
"Why? I just got back from Brooklyn and this is what I get! Why am I getting pushed out?"everyone looked at you. "Oh, well hello there, young thing."Bucky purred. You glared at him slightly.  
"She's 15, Bucky."said Tony.  
"Does it look like I care?"  
"Ugh."snorted Natasha.  
"That's low, Bucky."said Steve.  
"Yes, Sergeant Barnes, that's truly crude."laughed Thor.  
"So, where are you living?"Bucky asked you after he swiftly made his way over to the group.  
"Top floor."you said.  
"Why did you tell him?"asked Clint.  
"He was gonna find out anyway."you said. You looked at Bucky and stood up. He stroked your hair and you grabbed his wrist into a tight grip.  
"Careful, Buck. She's very strong."said Steve.  
"He's right. She can beat up a grown man easily but I'm not sure what she can do to a Bucky."Natasha's blue eyes scanned your face, looking for any signs of emotion but finding none.  
"Especially a turned on Bucky."joked Tony. Natasha looked at the laughing brunette.  
"Can it, Stark."she looked back at you.  
"Get your hand out of my hair."you said lowly.  
"What are ya' gonna do, love?"Bucky snickered.  
"You DON'T wanna know."you growled. Everyone's eyes went wide and his hand retreated to his side. You nodded at everyone and walked away.  
"Wow. That was-"Bruce was cut off by Clint.  
"So cool. She's amazing."everyone nodded in agreement.  
"She'll love me soon."said Bucky.  
"Do you think?"asked Steve as he went to stand next to his best friend.  
"I know, punk!"snorted Bucky.  
"I was just wondering, jerk."retorted Steve playfully.

You were fuming secretly as you walked down your floor's hall and down to your room. Who the hell did he think his was?! You were pissed, or maybe it was because it was the first time someone hit on you, but he did it wrong. But this was definitely not the last time someone would. You changed into a long, baggy grey wool t shirt and crawled into bed. Although it was only 6:00 pm, you hadn't slept soundly since you were one and decided you deserved it and went to sleep immediately. Sleeping on your stomach of course. You learned to do that a long time ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I couldn't help but keep writing this and Bucky arrives, so that's good, I guess, there might be some OOC but it's hopefully minor. I love all of the Avengers so they'll all get their moment with the reader.


	3. Making Friends

You jolted awake at the sound of a new voice, a very pretty and gentle voice. The light blinded your advanced eyes but you pushed through the pain and got up anyway. You brushed your hair back and pulled on some black leggings and trotted out of the room and down the hallway. You went into the elevator and rode down to the main hall. When the doors opened, you found the source of the angelic voice.  
"Tony, Fury wants to talk to you about the girl and how she's doing. Why did you offer to house her?"The blonde woman nagged to Tony before turning towards you. You gave her a small toothy grin. "Oh."she breathed out. Tony stood up and held his arm out. You walked over to him and the woman.   
"Pepper, this is (y/n). She's the girl I took in."  
"Hello."said Pepper.  
"Hi."you said back. "You're not going to experiment on me, are you?"you asked with big (e/c) puppy dog eyes.  
"No, of course not, sweetheart. Why would you say that?"she asked with sad eyes.  
"I've heard of the lab you have here."you said. Pepper looked at Tony then back at you.  
"You're safe here. Maybe we can go to the park and you can tell me what happened, if you're okay with that."she held your hands and kissed your forehead. You nodded and looked at Tony. He smirked and kissed Pepper's cheek.   
"Why don't you go now? I'll hold the fort down."Pepper looked at him.  
"I know you can't do that but I guess we can go now."Tony leaned close to Pepper's face.  
"You'll love her, she's a sweetheart."whispered Tony before going to the bar. Pepper looked back at you.  
"Well, let's go, darling."you nodded but looked at your body.  
"Oh, right, you need to change."she said.   
"I can go like this but I need shoes and a jacket."she nodded and you rushed to the elevator and to your floor. You ran into your room and put on some socks, (f/c) DC shoes that had rainbow laces, and grabbed a black baggy hoodie. You grabbed some scissors and cut two slits in the back of the shirt, similar to the ones in the back of the shirt you had on. You pulled on the hoodie and ran back to Pepper. You went out of the building and walked down the street and over to the park which was a few blocks away. When you got there, you sat on the grass and watched the people walk by. It was a simple and boring thing, but you enjoyed it very much.  
"So. . . what happened?"she asked.  
"Well, it started when I was a baby. When I was first born, they kidnapped me from the hospital and took me to the lab, there they injected me with all these kind of things and in the next few months I grew wings. They were small then but grew with me. I was trained to fight and to fly. It wasn't as bad until I reached age 1. Then they tested me and treated me badly, like hitting me and stuff, they'd take blood samples every hour and make me run through mazes like a rat. They made more hybrids, like Wolf-Human hybrids and Cheetah-Human hybrids, they made them hunt us down so they became my enemy. I had friends there, but when they busted the lab, something exploded and killed everyone but me, I'm supposed to have powers, like everyone else there, but it didn't work or they haven't come in yet."she nodded and wrapped her arms around you, holding you tight. She soon pulled back.  
"Is there anything else you wanted to tell me?"she asked.  
"Yeah, I have intense senses. I have amazing sight, hearing, sense of smell, and I can sense when people are here, well most of the time. Like I could hear you from the main floor earlier. That's what woke me up. I am also very strong and fast. The last thing I can think of is that I am 2% Eagle and 98% human."her eyes widened. "There's another thing but I think I should say it when we're around the rest of the Avengers."you looked at the trees.  
"I agree."she said.  
"Is there a field or something?"you asked.  
"Yes but it's a little ways out there, I can drive you there though."she said. You stood up and grabbed her arm, easily pulling her up as well.   
"Can we go? I want to show you something."  
"Of course, we'll have to go back to the tower to take one of Tony's cars."you nodded and you walked back to the Avengers Tower. She went to the garage and go into a white sport car. She pulled up to the front of the building where you were standing. She giggled as she saw you grin. You opened the door and climbed in. It took an hour and a half but you were finally in the country side. She pulled up to a large field and you both got out. You ran about a few feet and smiled as you felt the wind rush against your skin and through your feathers. You looked back at Pepper and saw her walking towards you. "So what did you want to show me?"she asked. You closed your eyes for a bit then opened them. You breathed deeply before unfolding your wings and spreading them out. Her eyes widened. "Wow! They're amazing!"your wingspan was 15.3 feet long but the scientists said they were going to be 17.08.  
"Watch me."you grinned at her and tucked your wings close to your back,but not in your shirt, and ran quickly farther into the field. You whipped your wings out to their full length and the wind caught your wings, pulling you up into the sky. Soon you were soaring high above the field and it felt great. You tilted your left wing down and your right wing up and turned to be over Pepper. You moved your wings close to your body and dove down towards the ground. At the last second, you pulled out your wings and you softly landed down. "That was amazing!"she cooed.  
"Thanks. I haven't been able to fly freely like that for a while."you said.  
"How long?"she asked. You tucked your wings into your shirt.  
"Since I was ten. They stopped letting me fly freely before I reached teen years."you tucked some hair behind your ear.  
"Why did they let you do that in the first place?"she asked.  
"It was training when the cheetah and wolf hybrids would chase us. But they'd still let them chase me when I was a teenager, but they tied my wing to my back."she looked sadly at you.  
"Well let's go home. I'm sure everyone I worried about you."you nodded and you both went into the car. You fell asleep on the way back and woke up to Thor carrying into the tower.  
"Hello."you muttered.  
"Good day, Lady (y/n)."he boomed. You giggled as he set you down. "How are you?"he asked.  
"I'm good, I got to fly so I feel nice."  
"That's lovely. I'd like to see that."he said.  
"Yes. I bet you all would."you said and looked at the rest of the avengers sitting in chairs or on the couch. They were eating Chinese food and Steve held out two large cartons for you. You walked over to him and grabbed them. He handed you a fork and you took it, sitting down next to him. You opened one of the cartons and saw Chow Mein Noodles. You smiled and twirled it around on your fork and shoved it into your mouth. Your eyes widened as the taste of unfamiliar flavors exploded onto your tongue.   
"Where's Bucky?"you asked after you finished your first carton of food. Natasha and Clint exchanged looks.  
"He's on a mission. But we got a call from a Russian assassin, which Natasha translated for us, and he's captured. Somehow that happened, but we can't go get him because they shoot down planes."  
"And all that jazz so we have to hope that he can survive until we find another way."finished Clint.  
"Or I can fly."You spoke out.  
"What?!"they all cried out.  
"Yeah, It'll perfect my flying skills and my mapping skills. It'll be fine."  
"I'm not sure you understand, (y/n), these are very strong, very brutal men. They can and will kill you."said Steve.  
"And I'm a very strong, very smart mutant. I'll find a way and I'll get Bucky back here safe and sound."you said proudly.  
"I'm for it."said Tony.  
"You can't be serious."Steve looked at him.  
"Maybe she can make it."said Natasha.  
"Why not?"shrugged Clint.  
"I'm just eating chicken."said Bruce and he went back to eating. "But yeah, go get 'em."you grinned.  
"You can do this, fair lady, we have faith in you."said Thor, waving his hammer around.  
"Ugh! Fine, but if you don't make it back in two months, I'm coming after you."Steve smiled lightly at you.  
"Don't worry, I will."you said. Tony tossed you a backpack and you went around and filled it with necessities, like knives, food, water,a phone, a map of the world, a map of Russia, and the map of the facility where Bucky was being held, which was oddly similar to the facility where you were held. It was getting dark so you could make it there by next week. You went onto the balcony and flew into the air with the backpack.

You flew out as far as you could, which was a little bit off the coast. Luckily, you found a large ship and landed there. You crawled into a crate and curled up there to sleep. You woke up to the ship stopping. You quickly climbed out and saw you were at an odd country. You looked at the map and saw that you must have been in Portugal. You climbed to the top of the ship and flew off. Bucky was being held in Moscow so you'd only have five hours to fly, you were guessing you were in Lisbon. You slipped off your backpack and looked into it and grabbed some beef jerky. You ate some and flew faster, fifty miles an hour to be exact. Yes, you were a very fast flyer. Soon enough you landed on the top of facility and tucked in your wings. You cringed as you heard shouts, probably Bucky's shouts. You pulled open a window and slid in as the shouts got louder.


	4. Saving Buck SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, OK, I can't believe I wrote this, surprisingly the smut is sooner than I thought it would be, this is complete crap but whatever, I decided to post it anyway because I'm too lazy to rewrite it anyway I hope you enjoy it

You were on the upper level of the building and if your hearing was correct, which it always is, the screams were coming from the lower part. You ran down the stairs and whipped out your long, jagged dagger. You kicked opened the door and saw tall men dressed in black standing in a circle, the center of it must have been Bucky. They luckily didn't see you so you stabbed one of them in the back before stabbing him again in the back of the head, you cut around to his forehead and pulled back the dagger. You kicked his back and he fell at Bucky's feet. The rest of the men looked at you. 'Shit!'you cursed mentally, 'There's a lot more than I thought'There had to be at least seven men there. They yelled at you in Russian and charged at you. One of them picked you up but received the dagger in his eye, you dug it into his eye socket, he screamed and dropped you, the dagger pulling out of his eye, along with a stream of blood. You stabbed his repeatedly in the stomach and kicked him into the wall. 

The rest of the men looked at the dead bodies and back at you, they ran out the door and you quickly ran to shut it, grabbing a board of metal and putting in through the door handles to lock it. You jumped when you heard a pained groan. You quickly looked back and saw a bloody Bucky. "Oh Bucky!"you cried and rushed over to him.  
"It's about time this happens."he muttered. "But I need to be the one to rescue you."you chuckled softly.  
"It's not about that. I thought you were so strong. . . What happened?"  
"I got distracted and they electrocuted me, I got stunned and couldn't react until it was too late."you pulled off his already ripped shirt and ran your hands down his chest and stomach to detect the cuts. Your hand ran down his abs and you abruptly stopped. He grinned at you. You sneered at him and took off your hoodie. You set it beside you and pulled off your shirt. You tore it apart so it was only strips of fabric.  
"Damn."he muttered as he sat up. You looked at him.  
"You were always a flirt, weren't you?"you joked.  
"I can't help it if you're damn sexy."you shrugged.  
"Even if I'm totally younger than you?"you raised your eyebrow at him.  
"Yes, but you think I'm hot too."he grinned.  
"Yes, but it would be inappropriate to act on our emotions in your state."he grabbed your hand.  
"But you want to?"  
"In an odd way, yes."he grinned, "But I'm not that type of person."  
"What type of person?"  
"A slut."  
"You wouldn't be if it was only with me."he looked into your eyes.  
"I'd still be taking advantage of you. I couldn't do that."  
"I want to too."You climbed onto his lab but blushed immediately, his bulge in his pants poking you through your thin leggings. You looked towards the rusty metal bed in the corner then back at him. He chuckled and stroked your hair.  
"You're gorgeous."he grinned.  
"And you're very handsome."you said, leaning down and kissing his soft lips. He moved his hand to undo your bra but his hand brushed up against your wing and you pulled back. You grabbed a long strip of your old shirt and wrapped it around the wound that was above his abs, you tied it and kissed him again briefly. He crawled onto his knees and pushed you onto your back, you pulled out your wings so your skin was touching the stone floor. You giggled at him as he crawled on top of you. His hand reached your chest and he ripped off your bra. You shrieked out of surprise. "Bucky!"you growled.  
"I'll buy you a new one, babe."he leaned down to kiss your neck. You moaned softly and nodded. He pulled off your leggings and panties. He ran his metal hand up your slit and you moaned and shuttered. He chuckled and pulled down his pants and boxers.  
"Bucky, I-"  
"We can't stop now, doll."he kissed your collarbone.  
"I know but it's the first time I'm doing something like this so I'm nervous."  
"Don't worry. I won't hurt you. . . unless you want me to."he chuckled out the last part. You smiled and kissed his cheek. He put your legs over his left shoulder, grabbed his member and pushed it into your entrance and you breathed out through your nose and dropped your head onto the floor. "You doin' okay, doll?"he asked.  
"I am great, just go ahead."  
"You sure? I can wait."  
"Just go. I'm fine."he wrapped his metal arm around your thighs then used his flesh hand to grab your chin and kissed you while harshly thrusting into you. You moaned into his mouth and played with his tongue. You pulled your head back and moaned. "Harder, Bucky."you gasped. He followed your command and started to pound into you. "Bucky, Yes!"you cried out. He placed your legs off his shoulder and fell onto his back, pulling you on top of him.  
"Buck."you breathed out. He grinned up at you and started to bounce you. You bit your lip and looked down at him, locks of soft (h/c) hair falling into your eyes. He thrusted up faster and deeper, his head hitting your g-spot. You cried out and your muscles started to clench around him. He growled and went even harder. 

That sent you over the edge and you gripped his arms, closing your eyes as you came. "Bucky, Bucky."you gasped. He groaned as he came, sending his seed deep inside you. You breathed out and fell to his side.  
"Yes, doll?"he asked.  
"You can't love me."you said.  
"Why?"he asked. "Of course I can."  
"No, I can't give you one thing."you felt tears on the corners of your eyes. He raised an eyebrow at you. "I can't get pregnant."you cried, tears finally racing down. His eyes grew wide.  
"Why? How do you know?"  
"The scientists said so. They said because of being a hybrid it might have destroyed my eggs. I'm infertile, Buck."  
"Well, you said 'might' so we don't know for sure."  
"I don't wanna know! I can't bring a child here anyway! I'm not mother material. I'm too dangerous."he grabbed your chin roughly.  
"You are not DANGEROUS."he said firmly."You are amazing and anyone is lucky to know you."you looked away, silently crying.  
"I'm a monster, a mutant."  
"You saved me, a monster would not do that. I love you, (y/n)."he said. You looked at him but then looked away. "Fertile or not."  
"Can we go? I'm sure everyone is worried."he nodded and got up, pulling up his pants. He pulled a shirt out from one of the metal drawers and tossed you your hoodie. You pulled it on and stood up but fell down.  
"Sorry, doll. I can't help but feel responsible for that."he chuckled quietly. You looked at him then held your arms out. He pushed the metal off then door's handles, opened the door then went to pick you up. He ran out the door and out of the building.He went to the back and into a large CF-18 hornet. He sat down in the seat and put you on his lap. He turned it on and flew it into the sky. "Close your eyes, darling. We'll be there soon. You nodded and closed your eyes, drifting off right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This smut sucks but it won't be the only one so I'll be able to try again


	5. Making It Back Home

You jolted awake when you felt shaking. You looked at Bucky and he smiled at you. "No need to worry, my dear. We're almost in the open country of New York. I'll land and then it'll only take a little bit until we reach New York City. I'm going to walk and you can walk with me."he said. You closed your eyes, not really replying. He sighed and focused back on flying.

Soon you landed and got out. "I'm going to explore for a bit, I'll meet you in front of Stark Tower in a few hours."you started to walk away.  
"Alright, see you then."you unfolded your wings and were about to take off before Bucky said something, "Doll, I just don't see what you're so afraid of."you looked at him.  
"In the lab, we didn't really have emotions, so I'm not really sure how to respond to all this."you sighed. He nodded.  
"I get it."you looked up to the sky and grinned as the wind brushed against your feathers.  
"I dare you to tell Tony, Steve, and Natasha what you did to me."Bucky chuckled at your words. Without waiting for a reply, you flapped your wings up and flew into the sky, your (h/c) flew behind you and you flew to the trees in the distance. When you reached the trees, you weaved in and out of the branches but slowed down as your intense hearing picked up a cry. You landed on a thick branch and saw a person. They couldn't be much older than you. They, who were apparently a she, stumbled under the tree you were on and stretched. she had wings, just like you. She had chocolate brown skin, midnight black hair and the same color of wings. Her clothes were ripped and you felt bad for her but you were glad there was someone like you. She looked up but didn't see you, she had familiar yellow eyes. Her avian part seemed to be crow and that's when it hit you.

She looked like your best friend from the lab. You gasped and flew away quickly. You flew to a lake and tucked your wings into your shirt, falling to the ground. You braced yourself and fell on a rock. You shook off the small pain in your feet and jumped off. You sat by the shore and watched the water. Your ears picked up an odd sound and saw an even odder creature. You saw a boy on top of a thing that was supposedly an animal. It was running along a dirt road and then you realized what it was, it was a horse. The other patients told you about them from their experiences in the outside world but you never thought you'd live to see one. You watched them go by you and you wished you could do that but because of your wings, if you fell, they would break and it would hurt badly. You decided it was time to go.

You flew down the road and looked for Bucky but couldn't find him so you decided he was already in the city. You saw New York City ahead of you and you flew faster in that direction. A few hours passed and you were in the busy city. You landed across from Avengers Tower and saw Bucky standing there. You ran over to him and wrapped him in a hug. He hugged you back and you walked into the building. You went into the elevator and clicked a button to send you to the main floor. "Welcome home, Mr. Barnes, (y/n)."you smiled up at the intercom.  
"Thank you, J.A.R.V.I.S."you chirped. Bucky chuckled at your preppy attitude and grabbed your hand. The doors opened and you rushed into the brightly lit room.  
"(y/n)!"yelled Natasha as she ran up to you and wrapped her arms around you. "We were very worried."she whispered desperately. You hugged her back.  
"I missed you, Nat."you stroked her hair. She pulled back and smiled at you. She glanced at Bucky and walked away. Steve walked up to you and picked you up, spinning you around.  
"I'm glad you're safe."he said as he set you down. You giggled and pecked his cheek. He blushed and backed away. Clint jogged up to you.  
"It's lovely seeing you in one piece, kiddo."he joked.  
"Yeah, I'm glad I'm back, Hawk."you playfully punched his arm. He grinned and walked away. Bruce waved at you from the bar and you waved back.  
"(y/n)!"Tony yelled, running up to you.  
"Tony."you hugged him tightly.  
"Pepper and I wanna talk to you later."he said. You nodded and he went to stand by Bruce. Suddenly thunder rocked the building and Thor ran into the room.  
"Lady (y/n)! I truly missed you!"he wrapped his arms around you, squeezing you tightly.  
"Thor,"Tony started.  
"Thor, you're squeezing the life out of her, literally."Thor set you down and chuckled awkwardly.  
"Apologizes, Lady (y/n)."  
"It's fine, Thor. I've been through worse."you elbowed Bucky and mouthed the words'tell them now'. He nodded briefly at you. "Well guys, I think I'm going to bed. I'm really tired and I want to sleep in a real bed, instead of a wooden create.  
"Night."they said and followed Bucky to the couch area. You walked to the elevator and went inside, figuring it's best to listen from afar. 

You were in your room when you heard Bucky start talking, "So, when (y/n) went to save me, she used some of her awesome bad ass skills and killed most of the guys who were torturing me, the rest of them fleeing like babies. I got hurt so she helped bandage my wounds and some things led to another and we shared a very hot intimate moment."  
"Bucky!"the group groaned.  
"Why?"asked Steve.  
"Because, Stevie boy, that's just what happened."  
"Was it against her will?!"growled out Natasha. "I swear if it was not consensual I'm gonna-"  
"No, I think she wanted it."  
"Safe the yelling for someone else, Natasha, at least for now. Well, Buckaroo. I'll just let Pepper see how we'll deal with this. She's always been the type to want to do that. Plus, we might upgrade Pepper and I's relationship with (y/n)."he said. Your eyes widened as you put on a blue nightdress that had the words 'Freedom Is Flying' in bold white letters. You leaped onto the bed and crawled under the cover, snuggling into it's warmness. You blocked out all other sounds and you went to sleep.

You woke up to the sunlight shining down on your face. You yawned and sat up, stretching your arms. You groaned as you felt your wings ache from being laid on. You stumbled out of bed and grabbed a pile of clean clothes before walking into the bathroom. You took a soothing shower and dried off your hair when you got out. You shook your body and the water flew off your wings with ease. You tucked your wings into your back and put on your bra and baggy black shirt that had the words 'Pierce The Veil' in grey letters with a large skull in the middle. You pulled on some black skinny jeans and tossed on some black socks and some black and red converse shoes. You rushed your hair and put it into a ponytail before slightly curling it. You looked at yourself in the mirror and smiled. Normally you didn't like girly things but the clothes were enough to outdo the hairdo. You went down to the main floor and greeted Tony.  
"Hello, princess."he pulled you close to him. "You're looking nice."you chuckled and thanked him. Steve walked in and he looked into your eyes, bad mistake. He ended up blushing badly, probably because he knows you bedded his best friend.  
"Hello, Steve."you patted his shoulder as he walked by.  
"Damn, she's a hot mamma."said Bucky to Steve as he watched you walk away. You turned around.  
"I am as cute as a bug's ear, aren't I?"you turned back around and walked down the hall to see if you could find Natasha.  
"Did she just-?"  
"Yup. I haven't heard that for a while."chuckled Bucky as he and Steve exchanged glances. 

You found Natasha chilling with Clint on a couch in a random room watching a movie. "Gee, sorry, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"Clint shook his head.  
"No, of course not, dear. But then again if you were, it wouldn't be anything new, right."you sighed.  
"I'm-"  
"Did you want to do that with him?"your eyes slightly widened at her sudden comment.  
"Um, to be honest, it's kinda a haze and when I do remember it, I can't believe I did it."she nodded and you and stood up.  
"Well, just be careful. He's not a person you want to mess with."  
"Do you love him?"Clint joined in.  
"I'm truly not sure."you sighed.  
"Don't play with him, (nickname). He's dangerous and can hurt you if he gets mad but I don't think he will."  
"He probably won't."reassured Clint.  
"Just something to be wary of."said Natasha as she and Clint walked out. You nodded and went back to the main room. You saw Thor drinking some liquor. He nearly choked when he saw you. He safely gulped down the liquid before you excitedly waved at him. "Lady (y/n)! Good morning, it's nice to see you."  
"Hello, Thor. It's nice to see you as well. How did you sleep?"you asked.  
"Wonderful. I presume you slept well as well?"  
"Well sorta. In the morning I was kinda sore."Bucky snorted out a laugh and Steve slapped his shoulder. "My wings hurt because I slept on them. I never do that anymore so I'm not sure why I did that."Thor nodded and went back to his drink. The elevator door opened and I sense that Pepper was here.  
"Oh, my dear, my sweet (y/n)!"she cried as she turned you around and hugged you.  
"How are you? Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"she bombarded you with questions.  
"I'm fine, I'm fine, don't worry."you hugged her back.  
"I'm guessing the last question was about me and I didn't hurt her. I wish you all would stop treating me like a monster."stated Bucky. Pepper pulled back and gave him a glare that would scare even you. "That's what I'm talking about!"he whined.  
"Well, you deflowered her and she's 15, still a teenager and you're 98."she looked back at you.  
"Biologically he's 29."you said. She raised her eyebrow at you.  
"Don't defend him."she rubbed your back and sighed as she felt your wings, clearly she had forgotten about them.  
"He's not a bad person."Steve spoke up.  
"Thank you, Steve!"exclaimed Bucky happily.  
"It's just not a good thing that he did that."said Steve.  
"Steve!"Bucky growled.  
"I love you but let's be honest, I never thought you would do anything like that."you giggled at Steve's comment and looked back at Pepper.  
"Honey, are you ready to go?"asked Pepper when she looked at Tony. He nodded and lead you down to the lobby.  
"Where are we going?"you asked.  
"To court."stated Tony simply.  
"Why?!"you cried.  
"We'll explain in the car."Tony went to the white car that Pepper drove before and she folded the passenger's seat forward so you could climb into the backseat. Pepper sat in the passenger's seat and Tony climbed into the driver's seat. He drove down the road and towards the large courthouse.  
"We're thinking of adopting you."said Pepper as she looked back at you. Your eyes widened to the size of saucers.  
"R-really?"you blinked slowly. Tony chuckled.  
"Yep, kiddo. I hope this makes you happy."he turned the corner and in front of the white courthouse. Your legs trembled with excitement. Finally you were going to have a family, no running, no deception, no lying, no abuse. Just plain love. You climbed out when Pepper moved the seat and you all walked in together.


End file.
